Shades of Gray
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Yuusuke and the others deal with the trials of being a teenager and things only get worse when Kurone's cousin, Panthera, shows up as the problems really begin to come into play. Alternate Universe
1. Default Chapter

Shades of Gray  
  
Author's Notes: Here we go gang another High School A/U; basically the guys are in a band, Kurone is in here too. The girls (Keiko, Botan, and Yukina) are their groupies/girlfriends. Koenma is their manager. Basically there will be singing, no dancing though (lets not go "Grease" now), gang related stuff, some drugs, some drinking, violence (well duh on that), and abuse. Basically the plot the guys have to deal with everything from rival bands to former rival gangs, old flames and family problems. On another note Catterina and Panthera are NOT related in this fic in anyway, shape or form. Also sorry if this starts to resemble in other stories out there as I surely did not mean for it too. Anyways enough talk lets get to the good stuff.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama sat in his basement waiting for the rest of his friends to arrive; in the mean time he was tuning his guitar so they could practice for the club performance tomorrow night. He hoped the club wasn't another dive like last week's club had been, but Koenma had promised them that it wasn't. Although the bands definition of a dive and their managers definition of a dive were two completely different things. He sighed and set aside the guitar and looked at the sheet music before him.   
  
Kurone had written it not long after they had managed to pull themselves out of their gang. It was true all five of them: Kurama, Kurone, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yuusuke had been in a gang a little over a year ago. Things had been going well the gang had been unstoppable until they ran into a rival gang of theirs and both gangs had nearly died as a result of the fight that had broken out. They didn't know why but the judge must have seen something different in their eyes after that night. She had let them off with a warning under the condition that they had to community service for two years once a week. The group had come to a decision to start a self defense class for women since they had seen their fair share of women being taken advantage of; a fact that had left them all feeling unsettled.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Kurone coming down the steps.   
  
"The recent events of the passed year or so," said Kurama not bothering to look up at him.  
  
"I know what you mean," said Kurone taking the stool beside him.   
  
"So," said Kurama after a moment of silence. "Have you heard from her lately?"  
  
The her that Kurama was referring to was Kurone's old flame from their gang years Catterina Shadow. The woman had had to go off into hiding with her mother after Mrs. Shadow had separated from her abusive husband. The only letters he had gotten from Catterina had been postcards and phone calls from phone booths. The entire group had gotten worried about her when she hadn't shown up one week to help them demonstrate the females can indeed throw bigger men over their shoulders; something that Catterina was an expert at considering she used to be in the gang with them.   
  
Their answer to their question about her disappearance had come a week later when she had sent Kurone a letter with no return address telling him that the divorce had not gone well and now she and her mother had to go into hiding until things settled down some. She had also told him that she didn't know when she would return or if she even would. She asked him to wait for her for awhile but if she sent him back his ring then he should definitely move on, because she either wouldn't return at all or things had not gotten better and she wouldn't know when she would return. It had been a little over seven months and last month she had returned his ring. A sign as she had explained in the first letter that things weren't settling down and she suggested he move on since they might never see each other again. He hadn't moved on yet. The entire gang knew within a month of Kurone's entrance into it that he had laid claim on Catterina a claim that she had returned.   
  
"Not since she returned my ring," said Kurone softly.   
  
He still wore her ring on a chain around his neck and Kurama wondered if that meant he still was in love in with her.   
  
"You still love her don't you?" he asked.  
  
"It sure seems that way doesn't it?" asked Kurone after awhile.   
  
"You don't have to keep that ring on you know," said Kurama.   
  
"I want too."  
  
"Look she as probably moved on or she wouldn't have sent you the ring back."  
  
"Or she just didn't want me to wait if I found someone else."  
  
"Are you guys arguing about Catterina AGAIN!" asked Yuusuke walking down followed by Hiei and Kuwabara.   
  
"I just don't think it is necessary that he wait for her like he does," scowled Kurama.   
  
"Look," said Yuusuke. "It is his decision to wait for her IF she ever does come back. Which considering her father will probably be never."  
  
"She'll come back," said Kurone picking up his bass guitar and strumming a few chords.   
  
"Whatever," sighed Kurama. "Alright boys what is our line up going to be for tomorrow night?"  
  
"How about we start off with this song that Kurone finally finished?" asked Kuwabara taking a seat behind his drums.   
  
"We won't have time to practice it so that it is good enough," said Kurone.   
  
"Good point," scowled Kuwabara.  
  
"How about "My Immortal?" suggested Kurama.   
  
"Sure," said Kurone. "What else?"  
  
Kuwabara opened his mouth to reply when the basement door opened and Koenma walked down the steps.   
  
"How goes practice guys?" he asked.  
  
"We were just discussing the songs we were going to play," said Yuusuke.  
  
"Good," said Koenma. "What are you playing so far?"  
  
"Right now?" asked Kurama exchanging a look with the others. "Just "My Immortal."'   
  
"That's not much of a line up," frowned Koenma.  
  
"Yeah well we just started deciding," growled Kurone.  
  
Kurama watched Koenma tense up and knew that if he didn't do something another fight would break out between them. Koenma had been interested in Catterina even though he hadn't been in the gang and had not been happy when she had chosen Kurone over him. Koenma and Catterina had both come from well to do families and Koenma believed that you should keep the "blue blood pure".   
  
"How about "Breathe No More"?" Kurama suggested before the fight could break out.   
  
"Sounds good," said Hiei keeping the conversation directed toward music.   
  
The group named off several more songs they would sing the next night and finally they began to practice. Kurama's eyes flew over the rest of the group in the band half his mind on them the other half on the music.   
  
Kuwabara lived with his sister their father had walked out on them and their mother had died living Shizuru to take care of her younger brother. Shizuru had dropped out of school to get a job and had been supporting her brother by herself ever since and now that they had started up the band he was able to help out with some of the money he earned. Yuusuke had no father and he lived alone with his mother who had no job but had enough dirt on various people to make a good living. No one really knew who his father was although many thought that he was a Demon since Yuusuke had such a violent temper. Hiei lived with his stepfather and mother and his twin sister. He would do anything for his twin and was very protective over her. She, Yukina, was one of the very few things that he and Kuwabara, her boyfriend, actually agreed on. He, Kurama, on the other hand lived alone with his very successful lawyer of a mother. Which many thought to be the reason the judge had been so lenient on him and his friends. It hadn't been in fact she had been the one to suggest that they start up a women's self defense class.   
  
"Kurama are you even paying attention?" asked Koenma.   
  
"Huh?" asked Kurama looking up at the older male. "I am sorry what did you say?"  
  
"He said," started Yuusuke rolling his eyes. "That the girls are waiting for us at the café. Come on we've been practicing for over an hour."  
  
The group set aside their instruments and headed out of the basement to meet Keiko, Yukina, and Botan at the café, that Keiko's parents owned.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Where are they?" scowled Keiko flipping her brown hair over her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry," said Botan sipping her herbal tea. "I am sure they just got caught up in their music AGAIN."  
  
"What's this about getting caught up in music?" asked Kurone taking a seat next to Botan.   
  
"Nothing," chorused the girls laughing.   
  
"So," asked Yukina as Kuwabara took a seat next to her. "You guys ready for tomorrow night?"  
  
"Almost," said Kuwabara smiling.  
  
"Good," said Botan smiling up at Kurama. "What are you guys going to play?"  
  
"I am afraid you will have to find that out tomorrow," teased Yuusuke.   
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Keiko. "That's not fair!"  
  
"Maybe not," said Yuusuke. "But it is so much fun to watch you squirm in anticipation."  
  
"Ass," growled Keiko.  
  
Yuusuke just laughed at his girlfriend and kissed her cheek. Kurama smiled those two had been dating since eighth grade started. They had been friends before that and even back then Yuusuke would always act strong around her which had always been amusing to both their parents. Botan lived alone with her mother who was a make up artist for the starts which explained why Botan often had a new look concerning make up every time they turned around.   
  
"So," said Yukina. "When do you guys start?"  
  
"Six o'clock like we normally do."  
  
"I can't believe Koenma got you guys a gig at a non-dive," said Botan. "Wait where is this non dive?"  
  
"This non dive is The Celestial Club," said Koenma smirking.  
  
"How did you manage that?" asked Kurone after a long moment of stunned silence.  
  
"The owner is my aunt," said Koenma.  
  
"Wow," whistled Yuusuke. "Good job."  
  
"Yes," smirked Koenma. "I do tend to do them every now and then."   
  
"Ha, ha smart ass," snorted Yuusuke.  
  
"So," said Botan turning the conversation away from music. "How do you guys think you did on the Chemistry test?"  
  
"That test was brutal," said Yuusuke rolling his eyes. "But I believe I got at least a C."  
  
"You had better gotten a C!" snapped Keiko. "We spent two weeks studying for that test!"  
  
"Speaking of studying," said Botan. "When should we have our next study session?"  
  
"Next weekend unless we get another gig," said Kurama. "Word at school is that Mrs. Koro is going to give us a quiz in History."  
  
"Damn," said Botan. "I hate history."  
  
"Which is why we should get together."  
  
"Fine," said Hiei. "As long as we can keep you two apart."  
  
"That's not funny," frowned Kurama.   
  
"Maybe not," snorted Hiei. "But the last time we studied for a history test. It became a mush feast between you two. You two are almost as bad as Catterina and Kurone were."  
  
The entire table got quite and Hiei flinched he hadn't meant to say her name.  
  
"Sorry man," he said. "Bad joke."  
  
Kurone didn't say anything he simple finished his coke and left.   
  
"Do you think he will ever get over her?" asked Botan softly.   
  
"Who knows," said Kurama.   
  
"Lets hope he is okay for tomorrow," said Koenma.   
  
"That was way harsh Koenma," frowned Botan at her cousin.   
  
"Alright look," said Koenma. "I didn't mean it the way it came out."  
  
"Bullshit," growled Kurama.   
  
"All I mean was that at some point he has to get over her running away with her mother to get away from her father."  
  
"Koenma," said Kuwabara shaking his head. "Stop while you are ahead. "You are just digging yourself in deeper and deeper."  
  
Koenma sighed and ran a hand through his hair.   
  
"I guess I've been acting like a real ass about this haven't I?" he asked to the disapproving faces around him.  
  
"Uh huh," said his friends together.  
  
"Great," muttered Koenma.  
  
"Stop being an ass about the whole Catterina thing and there won't be much of a problem," said Hiei.  
  
"Speaking of which," said Botan. "As he heard from her?"  
  
"Not since she returned his ring," said Kurama.   
  
"She returned his ring," whispered Koenma. "I guess that means she won't be coming back."  
  
"Guess it does," said Kurama shooting Koenma a warning look. "So what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"Wait and see what happens," said Botan. "I mean if he finds interest in any girls at school we could try to hook him up with her."  
  
"That gets my vote," said Kurama. "But he is too hooked on Catterina still."  
  
"Well said Keiko. "My cousin Parn is coming down for awhile maybe we could get them together."  
  
"I guess that is the only thing we can do for the moment," said Yuusuke. "She did seem to like him the last time she came over."  
  
"Yeah," said Keiko.  
  
"Well guys," said Kuwabara. "What now?"  
  
"Who knows," said Keiko.   
  
"Let's go to the arcade," said Kurama shrugging.   
  
"Sure," said Yuusuke getting up with everyone else. "We've got nothing better to do with our time."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: well that was the first chapter hope you guys enjoyed it! 


	2. The Begining of the Storm

Shades of Gray 2  
  
Author's Notes: Here we go gang another High School A/U; basically the guys are in a band, Kurone is in here too. The girls (Keiko, Botan, and Yukina) are their groupies/girlfriends. Koenma is their manager. Basically there will be singing, no dancing though (lets not go "Grease" now), gang related stuff, some drugs, some drinking, violence (well duh on that), and abuse. Basically the plot the guys have to deal with everything from rival bands to former rival gangs, old flames and family problems. On another note Catterina and Panthera are NOT related in this fic in anyway, shape or form. Also sorry if this starts to resemble in other stories out there as I surely did not mean for it too. Anyways enough talk lets get to the good stuff.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Hiei took a seat in his classroom and draped his feet on the desktop. He had ten minutes before History Class started; which meant that Nahoe wouldn't be here for another five minutes he hoped that the rest of the gang would get here before then. He had no intention of wanting to deal with the flighty female at the moment.   
  
"You look kinda blue shrimp," said Kuwabara taking a seat beside him slouching in it. "What's bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing," growled Hiei shoving his hands into the pockets of his school pants. "I just hope Nahoe doesn't show up early."  
  
"Ah," said Kurama taking a seat in front of Kuwabara. "I take it she hasn't given up her hopes of capturing your attention?"  
  
"No," scowled Hiei in irritation. "She hasn't and it is starting to annoy me."  
  
"I figure you would have been annoyed by her from the moment she stared to try to seduce you," smirked Kuwabara. "After all you were annoyed with every female that did that to you while we were in the gang. We were starting to wonder if you were straight."  
  
"Watch what you say buffoon," snorted Hiei. "Or I will kick your ass."   
  
"Leave Hiei alone," smirked Kurama slipping his hands into his pockets and crossing his legs. "I am sure he is just waiting for the love of his life to walk straight through that door and take a seat right in front of him."  
  
The three males watched as Yuusuke walked straight through the door and choose the seat in front of Hiei. Kuwabara couldn't stop laughing, while Hiei scowled in irritation and Kurama looked at his hand frowning as if he expected some strange magic to happen.  
  
"Well," said Kurama laughing outloud. "I was going to go for a female but I guess that will do."  
  
"What the hell are you morons talking about?" asked Yuusuke turning in his seat with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing," chorused Kurama and Kuwabara, who was still laughing.  
  
Hiei just snorted and looked like he wanted to kill someone, anyone actually.  
  
"Right," said Yuusuke slowly. "So you guys already know what you are going to wear tonight for the performance?"  
  
"What I normally wear," said Hiei twirling a pencil around his fingers and looking tragically bored.   
  
"So basically you are goin as the Grim Reaper again?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Shut up Carrot top," growled Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara smirked and opened his mouth to reply when a female voice joined the conversation.  
  
"My, my, you boys are fighting again I see," said a female taking the only seat near Hiei that was open one behind him.  
  
All four of the males turned to stare at Nahoe a goth wannabe that had died red hair and golden eyes. She wore black clothing on the weekends and heavy make up everyday of the week. She had started trying to be goth when she decided to take an interest in Hiei which had been about two months ago. She was currently wearing a uniform that was one size too small. Hiei cursed under his breathe rolling his eyes heavenward and watched as Keiko walked in and saw the predicament. She flushed slightly in embarrassment and apology when Hiei glared at her.   
  
'Oops sorry,' she mouthed taking a seat next to Yuusuke.  
  
"What have you boys been talking about?" asked Nahoe leaning forward so that her breasts were pronounced by pressing against the desk.  
  
"Our next performance," said Hiei in annoyance.  
  
"Oh really and where are you boys performing?" asked Nahoe.  
  
"Why do you care Nahoe?" asked Keiko raising a curious eyebrow. "Last time I checked you never cared where they performed before. You were too busy hanging with that rich boy, Ecithead."  
  
"Can't a girl change her mind?" asked Nahoe cocking an overly plucked eyebrow.   
  
"Not when she is loose enough," smirked Keiko.   
  
"Are you trying to say I am loose?" asked Nahoe getting to her feet.   
  
"Who's tryin?" asked Keiko staying in her seat and pulling out a book. "After all no point denying the truth is there?"  
  
"Don't you even care that I could kick your ass?" asked Nahoe.  
  
"I doubt that," said Keiko calmly. "I seriously doubt that."  
  
Before Nahoe could start an actually cat fight the bell rang and the rest of the students rushed in and sat down just in time as the teacher strolled through the door. Their teacher was a female with salt and pepper hair pulled into a no nonsense bun and her green eyes stared back at them intelligently from behind her wire rim glasses. She wore black pants and flats and a dark green blouse.  
  
"Alright class," said their teacher, Mrs. Star pushing her glasses up on her nose. "Today you are going to start a new assignment. Don't grown supposedly this is supposed to be a fun project. I want you to take someone your own age and get to know them. They can have the same interests as you, be in this class, be in another school, be a family member of a friend, whatever they only two things that they have to be is a member of the opposite sex and your same age. You will turn in a one paragraph essay after each week for the first few weeks. Then at the end of the two months you will turn in an essay summarizing what you learned about this person and if this person taught you anything and if so what? And if not what did you not learn from them? Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Star," said the class.  
  
The class continued without a hitch and Hiei found himself wondering what was happening with Kurone and the other girls in their class. He hoped it was going better for them then it was for him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Kurone stared at the blackboard as the teacher repeated what he had been saying for the past week. His mind began to black out and before he could help it he was fast asleep.   
  
"Kurone," hissed Botan from behind him. "Kurone wake up before the teacher notices."  
  
Yukina looked to the side and noticed that Kurone's head was bobbing slightly. She looked at the teacher and flicked her pencil at his head causing him to snort slightly and jerk awake.   
  
"Huh? What?" he asked blinking.  
  
"Mr. Kurone are you even paying attention?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Yes sir," said Kurone.  
  
"Alright what did I say?" asked the teacher crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Kurone quickly checked his watch and looked back up at the teacher, "Queen Tiy was the wife of Amenhotep III, she was of humble origin and showed a remarkable influence over the Egypt."  
  
"Very well Kurone," said the teacher. "I will let that pass, for now."  
  
"Thank God," muttered Kurone before falling back asleep much to the dismay of Yukina and Botan.  
  
"Oh well," whispered Botan shaking her head.  
  
Yukina just snickered from behind her hand.  
  
That night____________________________________________________  
  
The band had agreed to meet outside the café, the restaurant would provide them the main equipment but if they needed anything else they would have to bring it themselves. Therefore Hiei brought his own guitar all the males were wearing the same thing, black baggy pants, red sleeveless shirts, and dark brown boots. The girls were wearing black skirts and blouses of varying colors with matching boots.   
  
"Well," said Koenma walking up to them in brown pants and a red button up shirt. "Are you guys ready to make a good impression?"  
  
"Aren't we always?" asked Kurone.   
  
Botan frowned studying her cousin. "What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing," said Koenma clearing his throat.  
  
"You suck at lying cousin. What the hell are you hiding?"  
  
"All right," said Koenma after a moment. "My aunt told me that there is going to be a talent scout here looking at some bands that are performing. So there might be a small chance that you guys get offered a contract."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" asked Kurama.   
  
"I didn't want you guys to get your hopes up if I told you there was one and you weren't offered a contract."  
  
"Come on Koenma," said Yuusuke slapping him on the back. "Since when have we ever let something hold us down?"  
  
"You're right," said Koenma. "Look just don't get your hopes up or anything. Also try not to get cocky."  
  
"Of course," said Yuusuke. "Come on boys lets rock!"  
  
The boys smirked and flung open the doors walking inside in a group forcing the teenagers on the dance floor of the club to form a path for them. The girls rolled their eyes and followed close behind eager to here there friends and family perform. When the band on the stage finished there song a female in dark clothing with her black hair piled up in several messy buns and dark make up stood on the stage.  
  
"How are ya'll doing tonight?!" she shouted over the roar of approval from the crowd. "Good to know! Now I would like to introduce to you a brand new band called Spirit Waves! Give up everyone!"  
  
The crowd roared in approval as the band walked up on stage and started preparing the instruments. When they finally finished Kuwabara gave the beat and the entire stage filled with music. Then Kurama began to sing.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here," the girls in the crowd began to scream in approval. "Suppressed by all my childish fears/And if you have to leave/I wish that you would just leave/'Cause your presence still lingers here/And it won't leave me alone."  
  
Kurone added his voice to Kurama's, "These wounds won't seem to heal/This pain is just too real/There's just too much that time cannot erase."  
  
Then the entire band began to sing. "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/I held your hand through all of these years/But you still have/All of me."  
  
Hiei started singing next getting hoots of approval from the females, "You used to captivate me/By your resonating light/Now I'm bound by the life you left behind/Your face it haunts/My once pleasant dreams/Your voice it chased away/All the sanity in me."  
  
Yuusuke's voice was added to Hiei's, "These wounds won't seem to heal/This pain is just too real/There's just too much that time cannot erase."  
  
Band: "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/I held your hand through all of these years/But you still have/All of me."  
  
Kuwabara: "I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone/But though you're still with me/I've been alone all along."  
  
Band: "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/I held your hand through all of these years/But you still have/All of me."  
  
The final chord ended and the entire club went insane and as they filled off the girl in black climbed back on stage and took the microphone.  
  
"My, my," she said fanning herself. "Is it just me or are those boys on fire? Come now give it up for Spirit Waves!"  
  
The crowd cheered in approval and before the band could get to their girlfriends and manager they were surrounded by adoring fans asking for autographs.  
  
"Get out of my way!" shouted a familiar voice.   
  
Hiei looked up and groaned as Nahoe made her way through the crowd wearing a skimpy black dress that was practically see through.   
  
"Oh no," he groaned as she latched onto his arm.   
  
"Come on Hiei let's dance!" she shouted pulling him away from the band.   
  
Hiei cast a pleading look at his friends who just looked at him and tried to get through their adoring fans to save their friend. Unfortunately for Nahoe she wasn't watching where she was going and ran into someone.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" demanded Nahoe looking up.   
  
However, nothing left Nahoe's mouth after that as she realized exactly who it was she was speaking to. The woman had black combat boots, black leather pants, and a gold top with left the entire back bare save for the strings holding it against her body. The female regarded Nahoe with cool disdain from her golden eyes. The new comer's black hair was pushed from her face with several small gold combs. She smirked and cracked her knuckles, her golden bracelets twinkling together.  
  
"Let him go Nahoe," she said coldly.   
  
"Cat," whispered Kurone as he and the others made their way through the crowd.   
  
"Hey Kurone," smiled Cat before her face went cold again turning her attention back to Nahoe. "Let him go before I pull out that dyed hair of yours by the roots."  
  
Nahoe glared at her and took a step forward; Catterina however, pulled a switch blade from her boot and pressed it up against Nahoe's neck.   
  
"Back down bitch," she warned.  
  
Nahoe glared at her and stormed away from the group in a huff. The group watched silently as she left and then Catterina turned back to the group and threw her arms around Kurone's neck, sobbing slightly.   
  
"I am so glad to see you again," she whispered.   
  
Kurone smiled and wrapped his arms around Catterina's slender waist and held her tight against him.   
  
"I missed you," he whispered kissing her forehead.  
  
"I missed you too," she said against his chest.   
  
"Come on," said Kurama. "Let's go talk outside."  
  
"Alright," said Kurone leading Catterina outside followed by the rest of the group.   
  
"So," said Kurama the moment the entire group was outside. "What have you been doing?"  
  
"Running with my mom to escape my crazed father," said Catterina threading her fingers with Kurone. "I see you guys finally started that band you were always talking about."  
  
"Yeah," said Koenma. "They did."  
  
"So," said Kuwabara slowly. "What brings you here did your father finally settle down or something."  
  
Catterina remained silent for several minutes and Kuwabara immediately felt sorry he had ever said anything.   
  
"Eh sorry?" he asked looking at her face.  
  
"No," said Catterina. "It's not that."  
  
"Then what is it?" asked Kurone.   
  
"Well," she said slowly. "Dad is kinda dead."  
  
"That's good I guess," said Botan. "I mean isn't it? You don't have to worry about him hurting you or your mother anymore right?"  
  
"That's not what is bothering me," said Catterina. "He's been dead for almost two months."  
  
"Why didn't you return then?!" demanded Kurone.   
  
"Dad didn't die because of natural causes," said Catterina not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Catterina," said Kurama softly. "Who killed your father?"  
  
Catterina didn't say anything instead she looked away and detached herself from the group.  
  
"Catterina," said Yukina gently. "Tell us."  
  
Catterina turned around slowly and stared at them with eyes that suggested torment and despair.   
  
"What is it?" asked Kurone cupping her cheek. "Who killed your father?" 


	3. Dark Times are Ahead

Shades of Gray 3  
  
Author's Notes: Here we go gang another High School A/U; basically the guys are in a band, Kurone is in here too. The girls (Keiko, Botan, and Yukina) are their groupies/girlfriends. Koenma is their manager. Basically there will be singing, no dancing though (lets not go "Grease" now), gang related stuff, some drugs, some drinking, violence (well duh on that), and abuse. Basically the plot the guys have to deal with everything from rival bands to former rival gangs, old flames and family problems. On another note Catterina and Panthera are NOT related in this fic in anyway, shape or form. Also sorry if this starts to resemble in other stories out there as I surely did not mean for it too. Anyways enough talk lets get to the good stuff.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"I killed him," whispered Catterina. "That is why I wasn't back as soon as I had hoped. I was on trial for murder."  
  
"What?!" whispered Kurone. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He was going to kill momma so I did the only thing I could think of I grabbed a kitchen knife and I stabbed him in the back. The judge let me go saying that it was in self defense and protection."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me in any of your notes?" asked Kurone looking at her hurt.  
  
"I didn't want you to be worried," said Catterina.   
  
"You still should have told me!" shouted Kurone. "I was worried sick about you!"  
  
"I know," said Catterina tears falling from her eyes. "But I just didn't want you to know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I didn't want you to think bad about me," said Catterina.  
  
"Cat," said Kurone taking her into his arms and kissing her gently. "I could never think bad about you. There is nothing you could do to make me hate you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"With all my heart," said Kurone the two of them kissed and Hiei pretended to gag silently.  
  
"Not to break up this romantic moment or anything," said Hiei rolling his eyes. "But can we go somewhere else instead of standing around like a bunch of morons?"  
  
"Sure," said Kurone wrapping an arm around Cat's waist. "We can go to my place since I live alone."  
  
"Fine," said Hiei taking the lead. "Let's go."  
  
The group headed toward Kurone's two bedroom apartment to catch up with Catterina and to hear the whole story of why she killed her father.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Do you mind telling us of what really happened that night?" asked Kurone draping Catterina's legs over his thighs.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you," said Catterina looking out the window.  
  
Flashback*****************************************************  
  
Catterina sighed and stared at the window of her room in the small cabin, the rain from outside hit the glass to the beat of her heart. She closed her golden eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool glass, letting the sound of the rain fill her soul. After a moment of listening to the rain and remembering better times with Kurone she opened her eyes and opened the window letting the rain into the room. Getting to her feet she slowly began to move about the floor, feeling the warm heartbeat of the wood beneath her bare feet.   
  
She spun around the floor her baggy pants following around her legs. Her arms rose above her head and moved in the air like undulating ribbons. Her black hair moved about like a sheet of silk on her head. She danced around the room slowly to the beat about of the rain on the open window and pain. For just a few minutes she felt as free as she had when she was with Kurone. She felt safe and warm with Kurone, she felt safe dancing with the rain. It was then that the serenity of the night became a night of hell.  
  
The beauty of the night was shattered by an ear piercing scream from her mother downstairs. Catterina froze in her dance and whirled toward the door running downstairs.   
  
"Momma!" she screamed.  
  
Catterina froze in the hallway when she found her father trying to strangle her mother. She rushed forward and leapt onto his back looping an arm around his neck and grabbing onto the root of his hair with her free hand pulling up. He swung her off of him sending her crashing into a glass coffee table. She leapt to her feet and shoved a piece of glass through his leg, causing him to loosen his grip slightly around her mother's neck. Catterina grabbed another shred of glass this time slamming it into his left shoulder. He cried out dropping Cat's mother onto the ground allowing the woman to get away.   
  
The man grabbed hold of Catterina's tank top and threw her into the couch, she hit the back and rolled onto the floor. She watched as the man advanced on her mother and she moved forward again as he grabbed hold of the older woman's hair and dragged her into the kitchen. Catterina slammed herself into her father's side knocking him away from her mother. The two of them landed in a heap on the floor, with Catterina hitting her head against the cupboard stunning her only long enough for her father to pull a gun on her mother.  
  
"You bastard!" screamed Catterina grabbing a knife from the rack. "Get away from her!"  
  
Catterina lunged and stabbing him in the spine, death came quickly and the man dropped like a rock. The young woman stared down at the man in shock and stared at the knife before dropping it onto the floor blood covering her hands. She sobbed softly falling into the comforting arms of her mother.   
  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
  
"Fuck," muttered Yuusuke running a hand down his face after a long moment of silence. "That sucks."  
  
"Where's your mother?" asked Keiko.   
  
"She is buying us an apartment," said Catterina. "I'll be returning to school by next week."  
  
"Then maybe you should let someone else take care of you from now on," said Kurone kissing her forehead.  
  
"Yeah," said Catterina after a moment of silence. "I'd like that."  
  
"Good," said Kurama. "Because you don't have a choice in the matter."  
  
The entire group burst into laughter and the rest of the night was filled with the chatter of friends.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ 


	4. The Storm Draws Closer

Shades of Gray 4  
  
Author's Notes: Here we go gang another High School A/U; basically the guys are in a band, Kurone is in here too. The girls (Keiko, Botan, and Yukina) are their groupies/girlfriends. Koenma is their manager. Basically there will be singing, no dancing though (lets not go "Grease" now), gang related stuff, some drugs, some drinking, violence (well duh on that), and abuse. Basically the plot the guys have to deal with everything from rival bands to former rival gangs, old flames and family problems. On another note Catterina and Panthera are NOT related in this fic in anyway, shape or form. Also sorry if this starts to resemble in other stories out there as I surely did not mean for it too. Anyways enough talk lets get to the good stuff.  
  
"Red Dirt Road." Is owned by Brooks and Dunn and the song in the other chapter is owned by Evanescene…I think.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
It was a slightly rainy Wednesday night and the group had once again gathered at the café they had been at less then a week ago they were wearing similar clothing and were currently preparing for their next performance.  
  
"Damn," cursed Kurone strumming his guitar softly.   
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Kurama looking up from his own guitar to look at his long time friend who was scowling down at his black instrument.   
  
"I can't seem to get the proper chording for this damn guitar."  
  
"Calm down," said Kurama. "You'll get it eventually, we've done this song a million times."  
  
"He's right," said Catterina coming onto the stage and ignoring the boos of the crowd.   
  
Kurone turned and stared at Cat taking in what she was wearing: leather pants, chain that hung loosely around her waist, leather wrist cuffs, a leather vest, and a chain chocker. Her black hair was separated into several braids and her golden eyes were accented by bronze eye shadow.   
  
"You look good," said Kurone wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.   
  
"Thanks," said Cat smiling softly. "He is right you know. You have to calm down and relax you are too tense. You're always tense before a performance, any performance."  
  
"Very funny," laughed Kurone as he fiddled with the guitar again and strummed at the strings again.  
  
"See," smiled Cat. "I knew all you needed was a way to get your mind off of it."  
  
"Moving onto other things," said Kurone. "How is your mother?"  
  
"She is fine we are almost done moving into our new apartment."  
  
"Good," said Kurone touching her cheek. "When you finish moving in, I was wondering…"  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"If we could maybe discuss if our relationship will take back up where we started or if we should just break it off?"  
  
"I think that is a good idea," said Cat softly. "I mean after all how long as it been since we last saw each other?"  
  
"Yeah," said Kurone nodding as the rest of the band finally settled down and waited to be announced.  
  
"How's everyone doin tonight!" shouted the announcer as Cat left the stage, the crowd cheered. "That is wonderful to know! Because back by popular demand we have the SPIRIT WAVE!"  
  
The audience cheered as the band once more struck up a tune.  
  
"I was raised off of rural route three," sang Hiei. "Out past where the blacktop ends./We'd walk to church on Sunday mornings,/race barefoot back to Johnson's fence."  
  
"That's where I first saw Mary," sand Kurama. "On that roadside picking blackberries./That summer I turned a corner in my soul,/down that red dirt road."  
  
Entire group, "It's where I drank my first beer./It's where I found Jesus./Where I wrecked my first car,/I tore it all to pieces./I learned the path to heaven,/is full of sinners and believers./Learned that happiness on earth/ain't just for high achievers./I've learned; I've come to know,/there's life at both ends, of that red dirt road."  
  
Kuwabara, "Her daddy didn't like me much,/in my shackled up GTO./I'd sneak out in the middle of the night,/throw rocks at her bedroom window."  
  
Yuusuke, "We'd turn out the headlights,/drive by the moonlight,/talk about what the future might hold,/down that red dirt road."  
  
Entire group, "It's where I drank my first beer./It's where I found Jesus./Where I wrecked my first car,/I tore it all to pieces./I learned the path to heaven,/is full of sinners and believers./Learned that happiness on earth/ain't just for high achievers./I've learned; I've come to know,/there's life at both ends, of that red dirt road."  
  
Kurone and Kurama, "I went out into the world,/and I came back in./I lost Mary, oh I got her back again./And driving home tonight,/feels like I've found a long lost friend."  
  
Entire group, "It's where I drank my first beer./It's where I found Jesus./Where I wrecked my first car,/I tore it all to pieces./I learned the path to heaven,/is full of sinners and believers./Learned that happiness on earth/ain't just for high achievers./I've learned; I've come to know,/there's life at both ends, of that red dirt road."  
  
The crowd cheered eagerly and the girls hollered with pleasure and practically swarmed up onto the stage.  
  
"Hey, hey," shouted the announcer. "Get off the damn stage all of ya, give them breathin room."  
  
But the crowd didn't listen and the manager had to call in the cops to help prevent a riot. By the time the band finally got out of the café it was working on midnight and several of them just knew their parents would kill them, and they were right the moment they entered their houses they were grounded for a week. Kurone on the other hand had a surprise waiting for him when he got home and once more this was a surprise he wasn't expecting.   
  
As he walked down the street that headed toward his apartment building he saw a familiar face seating in front of the building on a ratty old suitcase with an even older and rattier guitar case by her side. Upon closer inspection he could barely make out her white hair and skin. He stopped in front of the stair way leading up to the building. He then got a real good look at her, her white hair flowed down her back and nearly brushed against the concert and her broken spirit stared back at him from silver eyes. However, what stood out most was the delicate butterfly like bruises that marred her arms and a small amount on the chest that was exposed to him from the loose white tank top, her dark green cargo pants were held onto her thin waist by a piece of rope that had been wrapped around her twice. The girl that had been a healthy weight when he had last seen her three years ago now was thin, very thin and very sick looking.   
  
"Panthera," he whispered in shock as he stood there staring at the girl. "What are you doing here?"  
  
TBC  
  
This might be put on hold for long periods of time because I am running out of ideas for this story. So if anyone as any ideas please drop me a line either in the email or in the review box. Thanks! 


	5. Tainted SKin

Shades of Gray 4  
  
Author's Notes: Here we go gang another High School A/U; basically the guys are in a band, Kurone is in here too. The girls (Keiko, Botan, and Yukina) are their groupies/girlfriends. Koenma is their manager. Basically there will be singing, no dancing though (lets not go "Grease" now), gang related stuff, some drugs, some drinking, violence (well duh on that), and abuse. Basically the plot the guys have to deal with everything from rival bands to former rival gangs, old flames and family problems. On another note Catterina and Panthera are NOT related in this fic in anyway, shape or form. Also sorry if this starts to resemble in other stories out there as I surely did not mean for it too. Anyways enough talk lets get to the good stuff.  
  
Kurone sat on his couch, flipping through the channels and drinking a beer. Seeing his cousin in such a bad state had left a feeling of fury at the bottom of his stomach, one he had not felt since he had first seen Cat getting thrashed about by her father. He snarled and threw the glass bottle against the wall, and froze his face whirling to the bedroom where Panthera was sleeping hoping he hadn't woken her. He hadn't though and he let out a breath of relief glad for that piece of advice. The phone's shrill ringing in the stillness of the apartment caused him to jump slightly, cursing he answered it annoyed at whomever was calling.  
  
"What?!" barked Kurone into the phone.   
  
"Kurone," came Kurama's surprised voice from the other line. "Is this a bad time to call?"  
  
"Not really," muttered Kurone calming down a bit.  
  
"You don't have company do you?" asked Kurama and Kurone could practically see the raised eyebrow of the red head. "I mean, Cat isn't over there with you right now is she? You two aren't going to start back up again from where you left off?"  
  
"No," said Kurone. "Cat is not over here, fox and ask for our relationship now or in the past; that is none of your business."  
  
"Look," said Kurama. "I am sorry if I touched a sore spot with you on that. I just don't want to see you get hurt again, like the last time when she had to run."  
  
"I don't think she will be running again anytime soon," scowled Kurone.   
  
"I know," began Kurama slowly. "Just be careful will ya?"  
  
"Of course," said Kurone.   
  
"Alright," said Kurama sounding like he had just let off a load from his chest. "So I will see you tomorrow at the café?"  
  
"Um" said Kurone. "Family shit just came up, so I may or may not be there."  
  
"Okay," said Kurama in understanding, out of everyone he was the only one that knew how bad things were to an extinct with Kurone's family. "Well if you can't call me on my cell."  
  
"Right," said Kurone. "Ja."  
  
"Ja.'  
  
Then both males hung up the phone and Kurone stared at the bedroom door for awhile a frown on his face as he remembered the conversation from thirty minutes earlier.  
  
Flashback   
  
"Come in Panthera," said Kurone hurrying up the steps and taking his cousin's bags in one hand so he could unlock and open the door with the other.  
  
"Thank you," said Panthera following him inside.  
  
"So," began Kurone shutting the door and locking it. "What are you doing here? When did you get in?"  
  
"Well," said Panthera as he lead her to his guest room that Cat normally stayed in before she ran away with her mother to escape her abusive father. "I came because Ecithead threatened to kill me because another guy talked to me and I got here about two hours ago."  
  
"You've been waiting outside for two hours?"  
  
"Yes," said Panthera looking down as she sat on the bed, Kurone next to her.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Bus," said Panthera. "I drugged Ecithead's dinner, packed some stuff when it took affect, called a taxi which took me to a train station, got a ticket and after a week or so of traveling here I am."  
  
"Why didn't you call me?" asked Kurone.   
  
"I didn't remember your number," said Panthera yawning. "And I didn't have any change so I basically just found an address book and started walking towards your apartment. Took me an hour to get here so I basically I was waiting outside your place for an hour."  
  
"Look," said Kurone patting her knee. "I am going to get some sleep and you can tell me the rest in the morning. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," nods Panthera as she climbed into bed while Kurone tucked her in. "I love you cousin," said Panthera softly.  
  
"I know," said Kurone kissing her forehead gently. "I love you too sleep well."  
  
Panthera didn't say anything as she was already in deep sleep. Kurone smiled and slipped quietly out of the room closing the door gently behind him.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kurone sighed and made his way to his own bed. He had a feeling that the next few days were going to be hard to deal with. Especially if his cousin's boyfriend discovered she was here and if he came looking for her, the bastard would have a surprise waiting for him. One that he wouldn't like at all Kurone and the others would make sure of that.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry it was so short I will try and make the next one longer but I am kinda running into writer's block and exams are coming up and I have a cold so updates for awhile will be few and far between. I am also going to work on some YYH one-shots that will help lead up to the Great War. 


	6. Cafe

Shades of Gray 5  
  
Author's Notes: Here we go gang another High School A/U; basically the guys are in a band, Kurone is in here too. The girls (Keiko, Botan, and Yukina) are their groupies/girlfriends. Koenma is their manager. Basically there will be singing, no dancing though (lets not go "Grease" now), gang related stuff, some drugs, some drinking, violence (well duh on that), and abuse. Basically the plot the guys have to deal with everything from rival bands to former rival gangs, old flames and family problems. On another note Catterina and Panthera are NOT related in this fic in anyway, shape or form. Also sorry if this starts to resemble in other stories out there as I surely did not mean for it too. Anyways enough talk lets get to the good stuff.  
  
Kurama and Hiei walked down the street towards Kurone's house, something in Kurone's voice had worried Kurama prompting him to call Hiei and convince the Goth male to accompany him to visit their friend. They hurried up the steps and waited briefly allowing Kurama to unlock the door with the key Kurone had given him. They strolled into the apartment and noticed that the guest room light was on and the door was open so they quickly made their way down the hall towards the room.  
  
"Kurone," said Kurama storming into the room. "What was your problem last night….."  
  
Kurama's voice trailed off when he saw a girl asleep on her stomach on the bed. The girl was covered from her waist down with the blanket and she was wearing a tank top that didn't seem to hide the fact that the girl with sickly thin. Her white hair was splayed about the pillow, sheets, and her pale delicate face; while her arms were bent and resting on either side of her face. Kurone was glancing up at them shocked straightening up from his bent position over the girl.  
  
"Who's the girl?" asked Kurama finally getting over his shock.  
  
"Hiei, Kurama," said Kurone softly. "This is my cousin Panthera."  
  
Kurone, Kurama, and Hiei were seating in the living room, so that Kurone could explain everything.   
  
"When did she get here?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Last night," said Kurone taking a sip of jasmine green tea.  
  
"Before or after the performance?" asked Kurama sipping his own tea.  
  
"Before it probably," said Kurone seating his cup back down on the table and leaning back into his seat. "Because she was waiting for me when I got home."  
  
"I see," said Hiei staring at the cup of tea in his hand, before glancing up at the tall male with long black hair. "Why is she here?"  
  
"She is trying to escape her boyfriend Ecithead," said Kurone spitting out the other male's name like it was venom.   
  
"Why?" asked Kurama raising a delicate red eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
"Because he threatened to kill her and judging by the bruises on her I would say that isn't the only thing that goes on in their relationship."  
  
"Discussing my past without me cousin?" asked a female voice from the doorway.   
  
The three males turned to see Panthera standing there her bare feet small and delicate as she walked slowly across the carpeted floor to take a seat next to her cousin. The dark green cargo pants she wore hung loosely on her hips threatening to slip off if it hadn't been for the belt she was wearing and now that she was standing they could see her white tank top showing off her bust line and falling down like a curtain covering her thin stomach.   
  
"Kurone," said Panthera snagging his tea and drinking from it. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your two friends?"  
  
"Of course," said Kurone pouring himself a new cup of tea (A/N: ain't he sweet letting his cousin take his tea from him?). "Panthera this is Hiei and Kurama, Hiei, Kurama this is Panthera, my cousin."  
  
"Hello," said Panthera nodding at each of them in turn.  
  
"Hi," said Kurama.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei before looking away a faint blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
"We were thinking of going to a café for lunch and then going to a strip mall," said Kurama smiling at her. "Would you be interested in joining us?"  
  
Panthera looked between the three men and considered the offer it might do her good to get out without having to worry about Ecithead's jealous rages.  
  
"I would like that," she said smiling. "I would like that very much."  
  
Showered and refreshed Panthera felt ready to face the world with her cousin and his friends as she slipped into a pair of dark blue cargo pants and a silver tank top, she pulled her socks onto her feet and grabbing her boots she hurried out of the room to where the males were waiting.   
  
"Bout time," muttered Hiei.   
  
"Well Hiei," said Panthera grabbing her wallet. "I got ready as fast as I could besides I am a female after all so deal with it."  
  
Hiei snorted as the group left the apartment they slipped into their shoes and were off down the street towards the café to meet the others, who were already there waiting.   
  
"Who's the chick?" asked Yuusuke when they got closer.  
  
"This is my cousin," said Kurone before doing the rest of the introductions.   
  
"Now that everyone is introduced shall we go inside?" asked Kurama wrapping an arm around Botan and escorting her inside.   
  
"Sounds good to me," said Koenma following them inside with the rest of the group following suit.  
  
After they ordered their breakfast they settled down for a chat about how long Panthera would be staying and what to do that day to celebrate her arrival and the fact that Catterina and her mother had finally finished moving into their new house.   
  
"So," said Kurone taking charge of the situation since he knew the two females best in one way or another. "How about we go see a movie?"  
  
"Yeah," said Botan clapping her hands happily. "A Romance film."  
  
"Definitely a romance film," said Keiko nodding her head in agreement.   
  
"I don't know," said Kurama slowly. "I don't really wanna see a romance film this early in the day."  
  
"Yeah," said Yuusuke grinning. "I say we go see an action movie."  
  
"The new movie Van Helsing is supposed to be pretty good," volunteered Kuwabara.  
  
"But Kazuma," said Yukina staring up at her boyfriend her ruby eyes glistening. "I want to see a romance film."  
  
"Well," said Kuwabara rubbing his head as he and Yukina stared at each other and Yuusuke and Kurama knew they had lost one of the guys to the other side.  
  
"Come on," said Koenma rolling his eyes. "Our lives are a romance movie practically; we don't need to watch one!"  
  
"I actually wouldn't mind see a romance film this time," said Cat surprising them all.  
  
"Seriously?" asked Kurone staring at her with shock as the rest of them looked at her like she had grown an extra head or something.  
  
"What?" asked Cat. "I am a girl I can like romance movies if I want to!"  
  
"Yes!" shouted Botan thrusting her hand into the air. "All we need now is the go from Panthera and we will go see a romance movie!"  
  
"Oh goody," muttered Hiei in irritation looking out the window of the café knowing that they would have to watch a mushy film.  
  
"I don't feel like going to see a romance movie," said Panthera looking down at the table blushing slightly.  
  
"Huh?" asked Botan. "Why not? Oh I know you don't have a boyfriend do you?! You can borrow Koenma, or even better you can use Hiei I am sure he won't mind!"  
  
"What?!" demanded Hiei and Koenma getting to their feet.  
  
"No, no," said Panthera shaking her hands in front of her with a faint blush forming on her cheeks. "That's not it at all!"  
  
"Why don't we see Troy!" shouted Kurone a little too loudly as their food came; causing the other people in the café to stare at him and the waitress to nearly drop a plate in his lap. "I mean," said Kurone clearing his throat and speaking in a normal voice. "I hear that as action and romance in it so it should fit all our needs."  
  
'Thank you cousin,' thought Panthera breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
Panthera had no intention of going to see a romance film because; she did not want to see what a real romance should look like. She knew that the romance she was in now was not a romance at all and having her face rubbed in that fact was not something she wanted to experience. It was best that she not get too involved with anyone here because if Ecithead found out, if he found she did not want to think about what would happen. She shuddered softly and was surprised when a jacket feel across her shoulders, she looked up to see Kurama looking at her with a worried expression (thought it was going to Hiei didn't ya?).   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
It was then that Panthera became aware of the fact that the entire group's attention was focused on her.   
  
"I'm fine," said Panthera softly blushing some more. "Thank you."  
  
"Well," said Kurone standing up and slapping some money on the table to cover his, Panthera, and Catterina breakfast, while the other guys followed suit slapping bills on the table. "Let's head out to the movie theater."  
  
As the group got closer to the theater they noticed another group there, and the males pulled the girls closer to them. Hiei for some reason pulled Panthera against him while her cousin by habit pulled Cat to his side.  
  
"Honestly Kurone," said Cat rolling her eyes.  
  
At the sound of Cat's voice the other group turned in the direction of the approaching group and snarled.  
  
"Well, well look who it is," said the leader.   
  
TBC……… 


	7. Brawl

Shades of Gray 6  
  
Author's Notes: Here we go gang another High School A/U; basically the guys are in a band, Kurone is in here too. The girls (Keiko, Botan, and Yukina) are their groupies/girlfriends. Koenma is their manager. Basically there will be singing, no dancing though (lets not go "Grease" now), gang related stuff, some drugs, some drinking, violence (well duh on that), and abuse. Basically the plot the guys have to deal with everything from rival bands to former rival gangs, old flames and family problems. On another note Catterina and Panthera are NOT related in this fic in anyway, shape or form. Also sorry if this starts to resemble in other stories out there as I surely did not mean for it too. Anyways enough talk lets get to the good stuff.  
  
"Well, well look who it is," said a male who was dressed in baggy jeans and a black t-shirt with skulls all over it, his hair was spiked up and his eyebrows were pierced.   
  
"What do you want?" asked Hiei in annoyance.   
  
"Come on Hiei," said the man pulling a cigarette from a pack and lighting it. "It's not like we came here to make trouble."  
  
"That's a load of shit Kurga," said Cat flatly.   
  
"Oh look," said one of the other gang members. "The Bat's whore is back."  
  
"Oh, what's wrong?" pouted Cat a mischievous tint in her eyes. "Still upset about the testicle retrieval operation you had to have?"  
  
"Stupid bitch."  
  
"Guess you should have kept your hands off my female," said Kurone his arm wrapping tighter around her. "Or that wouldn't have happened."  
  
"Speaking of females who is the new dish hanging with the shorty?" asked Kurga looking her up and down.   
  
Panthera flushed and hid her face in Hiei's neck without even thinking about it.   
  
"Have you been sleeping with her?" smirked Kurga.  
  
"Have you gotten into watching those tacky porn films again?" asked Cat curiously.  
  
"Listen you stupid bitch," snapped Kurga. "No one is talking to you."  
  
"Then leave us alone," said Kurama his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Not until I found out who this delicate beauty is," said Kurga reaching for Panthera.   
  
Hiei reacted immediately his arm shot out and he slammed it into Kurga's stomach. While Kurga was hunched over Hiei slammed one of his black steeled toed boots into his chest and pushed the other male over. Finally Hiei slammed his foot down on the fallen male's chest, possibly cracking a few ribs.   
  
"Be lucky it wasn't me," snarled Kurone as the group walked past him and his men who were trying to help their leader get to his feet. "The next time you come near my cousin I won't stop at a few cracked ribs."  
  
"Bastards," growled Kurga getting to his feet with the help of the others. "You," he snarled his attention on the girls. "You think you know them so well? Well let me tell you something I bet you didn't know."  
  
The group slowly turned back to face the fallen gang rival.   
  
"The little bastards," he snarled. "They used to beat people until they had to be hospitalized, they stole from people, and nearly killed people in their own gang and in others. The red head nearly killed a man, and the short one wasn't exactly known for his patience with the ladies. Should I go on?" he asked a smirk forming on his face.   
  
Cat walked slowly up to him and smirked slowly, "I have news for you." She whispered slowly, "They already know about their significant other's dark pasts and they don't care about it."  
  
That said she straightened up and made her way back to the group slipping an arm around Kurone's waist the group made their way over to the ticket office and then went inside the theater.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry it is so short I kinda ran outta ideas for this chapter. But don't worry I am going on vacation on Sunday and that should help me get my muse back in working order for this story and the others. Since I am starting to run low on ideas for those chapters and everything will be fine and the next chapter of this story will be longer. I promise. Anyways for all you YGO fans check out this story by a friend of mine. It is pretty good and worthy of recognition.   
  
Soul Sire - Dedicated to Lady Nightshade. Two Months into their marriage, Seto and Pernia are invited to a halloween party, but in disguise a soul snatcher is after the soul of Seto's wife. Will he Succeed in getting it or will Seto stop him in time? NO FLAMES!  
  
http:www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1884084 


	8. Blushes

Shades of Gray 7  
  
Author's Notes: Here we go gang another High School A/U; basically the guys are in a band, Kurone is in here too. The girls (Keiko, Botan, and Yukina) are their groupies/girlfriends. Koenma is their manager. Basically there will be singing, no dancing though (lets not go "Grease" now), gang related stuff, some drugs, some drinking, violence (well duh on that), and abuse. Basically the plot the guys have to deal with everything from rival bands to former rival gangs, old flames and family problems. On another note Catterina and Panthera are NOT related in this fic in anyway, shape or form. Also sorry if this starts to resemble in other stories out there as I surely did not mean for it too. Anyways enough talk lets get to the good stuff.  
  
It was Monday after Panthera got into town and Kurone set her up at school, she would spend four classes in the same class as Hiei and the other four in the same class as Kurone. She made an immediate impression on the entire school the guys really liked her and the girls well they had mixed feelings about the whole thing; all in all the rest of the school year was going to be one interesting ride. She entered her first class with Hiei, Kurama, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko; they all surrounded her in the class and the entire group began talking with Hiei making a smartass comment every now and then.   
  
"Hiei-kun!" came a high pitched voice.   
  
"Oh no," muttered Hiei trying to sink low in his seat. "Please no, not THAT!"  
  
Panthera watched curiously as one of the other school girls bounded into the room. The girl's skirt hardly covered her rare and the blouse was too small and was nearly bursting at the seams, and her hair was up in a stylish ponytail while her make had been applied a little to heavily around the eyes. She giggled and latched herself around Hiei's neck. Hiei began to gag and sneeze because of the perfume she was wearing: one it was so strong and two he was allergic to the scent.   
  
"Hiei-kun are we going to go out tomorrow night or not?"  
  
"Not," said Hiei in between sneezing and trying to detach her from around his neck.   
  
"I think he wants you to let go," said Panthera pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Nahoe glaring at Panthera.  
  
"I am Panthera," said the white haired girl calmly. "I am cousin to Kurone."  
  
"I see," said Nahoe looking annoyed and detaching herself from Hiei slightly. "You must have just transferred then because I do not remember you being here before."  
  
"I just got in last week," said Panthera.   
  
Nahoe stared down at Panthera over the tip of her nose like the white haired girl was a speck of dust.   
  
"You," said Nahoe slowly letting the words roll of her tongue like they could make them true. "Look like a whore."  
  
"At least my uniform fits," said Panthera taking a book out and opening it up to the bookmarked page.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" demanded Nahoe.   
  
"I believe what she is trying to say is that you look cheaper then a fifty-dollar hooker," said Keiko. "Right Panth-chan?"  
  
"Something like that yes," said Panthera not bothering to look up from her book. "Although I would have put it differently but the point got across all the same it would seem."  
  
"Listen you little bitch," began Nahoe, but the teacher walked in before the girl could finish so she spent all her class time glaring at the girl who just ignored her and didn't seem to give a damn.   
  
Panthera was a little shook about being in a new school, and any minute Ecithead storming in to demand that she stop being a bitch and come back home. But as the seconds ticked by and turned into minutes he didn't storm into the room and slowly she began to relax feeling like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. When the bell rang, she and Hiei hurried off to their next class which just so happened to be, Drama.   
  
The teacher walked into the room in a flourish of a colorful broom skirt and matching pheasant top. The woman's coopery hair hung wildly around her shoulders and her dark brown eyes flashed with excitement as her slender hands toyed with the tear dropped shaped amethyst pendant that had a silver claw clutching it and hung from a long silver chain.   
  
"Good morning class," said the teacher waving her free hand in the air while she stood before her desk on the raised platform. "Today we will go over the play, "Hamlet" by William Shakespeare. We will go over it act by act, scene by scene and break them down in discussion. Are there any questions so far? No? Good. Well then shall we begin? First off, I will need you all to take out your books and turn to the first scene of the first act."  
  
There was silence in the room as the students all bent down into the backpacks to take out their books, looking around uneasily Panthera hesitantly raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?" asked the teacher pointing at her.  
  
"I am new here and I wasn't aware of the fact that I needed a book," said Panthera softly.   
  
"Very well then dear," said the teacher waving her hand. "Until you have gotten settled you may look on with Mr. Hiei."  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Panthera as she and Hiei moved their desks closer together.  
  
Hiei tensed when Panthera leaned against him slightly to see his book better, he could smell the soft scent of her perfume it was sharp like the winter and floral like the spring. He closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of her perfume for a minute forgetting where he was until he heard the faint drop of a pencil. Opening his eyes he looked down and saw that Panthera had dropped her pencil onto the ground. On instinct Hiei bent down to pick it up at the same time she bent to pick it up, and their hands brushed together. Hiei and Panthera glanced up at each other and blushed.   
  
TBC 


	9. The Storm Arrives

Shades of Gray 8  
  
Author's Notes: Here we go gang another High School A/U; basically the guys are in a band, Kurone is in here too. The girls (Keiko, Botan, and Yukina) are their groupies/girlfriends. Koenma is their manager. Basically there will be singing, no dancing though (lets not go "Grease" now), gang related stuff, some drugs, some drinking, violence (well duh on that), and abuse. Basically the plot the guys have to deal with everything from rival bands to former rival gangs, old flames and family problems. On another note Catterina and Panthera are NOT related in this fic in anyway, shape or form. Also sorry if this starts to resemble in other stories out there as I surely did not mean for it too. Anyways enough talk lets get to the good stuff.  
  
Hiei and Panthera were seating outside under a large oak tree eating lunch and talking while they waited for the others to arrive.   
  
"I can not believe Nahoe was hanging all over you like that," laughed Panthera covering her mouth to stifle her laughter with the back of her hand that held a lime slice (limes are yummy!). "And what sort of name is Nahoe anyways."  
  
"Describes her perfectly," muttered Hiei.   
  
"Was she that bad?"  
  
"No," said Hiei, rolling his eyes heavenward. "She is much worse."  
  
"You've experienced this?" asked Panthera raise an eyebrow.  
  
"You know you aren't like this around your cousin," said Hiei waving his finger in her face.   
  
"Sure she is," said Kurone coming up behind them with the others and taking a seat. "She just seemed to stop being like this for awhile. But I am glad you are starting to get back to your old self again baby cousin."  
  
"You are only one month older then me."  
  
"But I am still the older of the two us."  
  
"Not by much so why are you calling me baby cousin."  
  
"Because you are still younger."  
  
"As entertaining as this is starting to become," said Yuusuke, rolling his eyes. "Can we please talk about Friday night."  
  
"Why don't you guys sing a love song for once," said Botan.  
  
The guys looked at each other then looked at Botan.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Never mind," said Botan shaking her head while the other girls snickered. "So exactly what song are you going to sing Friday night?"  
  
"We haven't really decided what song we are going to sing," said Yuusuke. "But don't worry," he said hurriedly when he saw the horrified look on his girlfriend's face. "We will find out tonight."  
  
"You had better!" snapped Keiko reaching for his ear.  
  
Yuusuke shot up and dodged his girlfriend stumbling over everyone's lunch.  
  
"YUUSUKE!" shouted everyone.  
  
Later  
  
Kurone had finally been caught sleeping in class and had to go into detention, there for Hiei offered to walk Panthera home. They were half way there when their hands brushed against each other, when this happened they stopped and just stared at each other like they hadn't seen each other before. The Hiei held up his hand a simple question requesting a simple answer and Panthera slowly took his hand and that was the simple answer to the simple question he had asked. It was when they were half way home that the trouble started, because Ecithead was waiting for them at Kurone's house.   
  
The moment Ecithead saw Hiei and Panthera holding hands he went ballistic.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing bitch?!" he shouted storming down the steps.   
  
"Ecithead," whispered Panthera her face going even paler then it already was. "How did you find me?"  
  
"I knew how close you were to this bastard that you call your cousin," sneered the new comer. "So when your sorry ass just up and hightailed it out of here I knew there was only one place where you would go and look here you are."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Hiei rolling his eyes in annoyance.   
  
"Her boyfriend."  
  
"My ex-boyfriend," said Panthera softly.  
  
"So you are her ex," said Hiei smirking.   
  
"Stupid bitch!" snarled Ecithead backhanding her across the face.  
  
Hiei snarled his red eyes flashing dangerously as Panthera slowly got to her feet.   
  
"You will regret doing that," said Hiei smirking and pulling out a switch blade.  
  
"What do you plan to do about it?" asked Ecithead cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Let's go into the alleyway," said Hiei, nodding towards a dark alley next to the apartment building that Kurone resided in.  
  
"Works for me," smirked Ecithead following Hiei into the alley.  
  
"Stay there," said Hiei to Panthera.   
  
Rolling her eyes heavenward Panthera walked up the steps and went inside the apartment to change her clothes and then went to wait outside for Hiei.  
  
Hiei and Ecithead stared at each other from across the alleyway Hiei had removed his shirt and dropped it into a puddle of old urine. Then they immediately moved into separate fighting positions, preparing to fight.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Yuusuke and Keiko were in her bedroom sitting on her bed. Yuusuke was kissing her neck and Keiko was kinda nervous about what she had to tell him.   
  
"Um Yuusuke," she said when his mouth moved down to the neckline of her blouse.  
  
"Huh?" asked Yuusuke as he started unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
"I have to tell you something kind of important."  
  
"What is it?" asked Yuusuke coaxing her onto her back on the bed.   
  
"We kinda shouldn't be doing this," said Keiko as his lips moved down her chest. "In fact we shouldn't have done this in the first place."  
  
"Why not?" asked Yuusuke smirking. "It's not like you are pregnant."  
  
Keiko was silent for a long moment causing Yuusuke to pull back his smirk slipping.   
  
"Keiko?"  
  
"Surprise?" came Keiko's response with a nervous laugh.  
  
Detention  
  
Kurone was fast asleep ignoring the pink button he was supposed to be staring at for the past half hour, he only last three minutes. Kuwabara was shaking his head finding it sad, but then again Kurone hadn't been in detention for years.   
  
"He so doesn't have what it takes to survive detention," muttered Kuwabara, who along with Yuusuke seemed to have a permanent seat reserved for them in detention.   
  
TBC 


End file.
